


Don't leave me.

by kagss



Category: Taynew, petekao, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: Another petekao one shot.





	Don't leave me.

The gang decided to hang out at the bar today. It had been 3 hours since they started drinking. They were sitting on the counter.

“Hey Pete is acting weird since past days do you know what happened to him?” Sandee asked Kao as Kao was trying to stop Pete from drinking as he was already 6 vodka shots down.

“I don’t know! He was weird to begin with wasn’t he?? now help me stop him!” Says Kao.

“No I’m gonna drink more! Gimme Tequila shot!” Yells drunk Pete.

“Pete stop else I’ll just leave you here and won’t take your ass back home!!” Says Kao.

“Come on Kao there are days when you just wanna drown yourself in liquor!” Says June who is as drunk as Pete.

“Whatever I’ll just sit here and you morons do whatever you want.” Kao is fed up with them, but he can’t leave Pete alone as he is worried about him.

Pete drinks 2 shots if tequila with June. Kao was sitting 2 seats away from Pete glancing at him time to time.

“Hey that guy sitting there seems hot?” Says Pete to June.

“Why don’t you ask him out??” says June who found it funny.

Pete struts towards him and asks the guy who is Kao straightforwardly “Hey are you single?”

“Pete what the fuck? are you so wasted that you forgot your own boyfriend?” thinks Kao while looking at Pete.

“If you don’t have anyone why not be my boyfriend??” Asks Pete while slurring.

“No I’m not, I have a boyfriend.” Says Kao.

Pete just makes a U turn and goes to June.

“He says he has a boyfriend even though I asked him out how can he do this to me???” whines Pete.

“Maybe ask someone other?” Says June.

Of course June found this whole situation funny.

“Noo! he looks so angelic I want him only!!! I’m so fucking devastated!!”

Kao is all smiley after hearing all these things but he couldn’t understand why has he forgotten that he already has a boyfriend.

Kao walks towards them

“Lets go home guys. It’s already late. I’ll take Pete, we’ll go walking his home is near here.”

“Then we’ll go with Thada. Hey June stop drinking now let’s go!! Let the love birds alone!”

As they are out of the bar and Kao is supporting Pete because he can’t keep steady.

Pete almost falls one time and Kao offers him to carry him on his back as he is still quite drunk.

“Hey why are you helping me get home when you just rejected me?” Asks Pete.

“Because I care for you???”

Pete falls silent.

“Whoa? someone cares for a jerk like me??”

“Yes you are a jerk but you are a good jerk.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah and my jerk.” whispers Kao.

“What??? hey you said the same thing as my little sister used to say. She told me I was her home but that day when we fought she didn’t come back and her death anniversary is in some days..” chuckles Pete.

“Are you gonna do the same?? are you gonna leave me alone in that house??” asks Pete.

After his sister’s death that house was like a prison for Pete.

Kao’s face darkens. He wants to ask what happened to his sister but he can’t. Not in the state Pete is in right now. Kao feels sad that he wasn’t with him when all these things happened with Pete.

Pete buries his head in Kao’s neck.

Kao suddenly feels tickling sensation on his neck.

“Uhmmm you smell like my boyfriend.”

“So you have a boyfriend and still you asked me out??”

“Yeah you looked exactly like him and smelled exactly like him and when you smiled I thought you were the person I would like to live my whole life with.”

Kao blushed.

“Are you sure you are drunk??” Kao thought.

They reached Pete’s home and Kao carried him to his bed.

“So whats your boyfriend like??” Asks Kao as he makes Pete sleep on the bed as Kao sat on the edge.

“He’s lovely too kind for me, I sometimes wonder if I deserve him or not. He could get anyone he wants but he still chose me. I’m happy with that. But when it comes to him I just can’t resist myself and that causes so many quarrels between us. I just don’t want him to leave me like my sister did even if that means me being selfish prick.”

Kao just couldn’t hold himself back and kissed Pete.

Next morning Pete woke up in Kao’s arms holding him tight as he tried to get up without waking up his partner but his head hurt a lot making him wonder what happened last night.

When he tried to get up Kao pulled him back in a tight hug.

“Hey what what what?? Are you into PDA now?” asks Pete.

Kao pulls back and cups Pete’s cheeks “I’m never ever gonna leave you! You have to bear me for you whole life!! Do you understand Pete???”

“Hey what happened-” Before Pete could say anything he felt Kao’s lips on him and Kao felt Pete smiled in the kiss.

In a minute Pete got top of Kao to kiss him but then he remembered his head hurt too much and he fell down immediately on Kao.

“Hey!”

“My head hurts a lot did I drink too much last night? Why didn’t you stop me???” Asks Pete, regret clear in his voice.

“I tried my best but you didn’t stop.”

“Whatever now get off of me.”

“No I wanna cuddle.”

Kao just pushed Pete aside went to take his bag.

“Hey are you leaving this early please don’t!” Said Pete as he tried to get up, but the world spinning around him so he shut his eyes.

Then Pete felt reassuring hands on his shoulders as he was sitting on the edge of the bed,

“I’m not going anywhere, here take this pill for your headache after that..” Kao was standing beside the bed with a glass of water.

“after that we can cuddle.” blushed Kao.

Pete smiled and just hugged Kao while sitting on the bed.

“Heyyy the water will spill!! Take the pill else I’ll go home!”

“Okay okay I’ll take it! Thanks taking care of me always love!”

“Don’t call me that!!”

“Okay then angel!”

“Stop calling me weird names!!!”

Pete just laughs at that.

“Pete..I know you have some things to tell me..and I’ll wait for you to open up about those things..I’ll definitely wait.”

“Did I say something about my sister yesterday?” asks Pete.

Kao just nods softly with sad expressions.

After that mess Pete just pulls Kao on the bed while they face each other.

“I love you.” Says Pete while pushing some strands off Kao’s face.

“I love you too.” and they kiss.


End file.
